Obedience
by Rivaxoruslawless
Summary: What happens when the town gets infected with more chimera's and keridians than they could count?
1. Chapter 1

Its hard to think of anything when I'm in the middle of a group. Well, at times it was okay but these people were seasoned members of the organization. The president invited me, I know it's been a few months since the Yona incident. Basically, she was dishing out missions with Cat and Yaru. How I even started getting involved was a mystery. Zoe was standing near Cat, the vampire helping the new recruits along as well as more seasoned ones- who were speaking with the president. I sighed, moving my soda around as Mina sat at the table with me. "Why are you sitting here alone?"  
I looked at my younger sister, leaning back in the chair. "Because I hate people." I shook my head as she pulled off food from the plate she received earlier. "Nah, they're giving out long term assignments. Usually lasting a month or two, maybe longer. Not usually interested in that sort of thing." I watched Mina cautiously. "Why are you even here?" She didn't belong here. Not in the middle of the organization at least. The fifteen year old girl stuck her tongue out at me.

"Free food, how could I resist, besides you never let me into the main hall." I scoffed as Cat stumbled over to the table. She held a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey, hey Abby guess what I've got." she laughed as I tensed up a little. "Look at where this mission is." I looked at the letters at the top of the paper. Fullmetal Alchemist, when people didn't know what to name a dimension they usually stated the name of the show the organization mocked it by. The last I remembered, their deity had vanished, Edward and Winry were married and I had never met them. Just updates when I had stalked happenings around the dimensions.

"No Cat." I said, as she frowned.

"Come onnn, it says a keridian is loose there. It would be fun." I made a small disgusted noise. Keridians, Kalen was one of those. Creatures who shifted into a certain animal, they also could tell what you were thinking and all of your past memories if they were touching you. "We could bring Tori, and Zoe, and Mina too." I smiled a bit.

"Not going to forget your swords this time I hope?" I asked her, as she leaned back placing her hands on the holsters attached to her hips.

"Nope." I sighed, standing up. There would be no arguing with Cat, if she really wanted to do it. It probably would happen. I watched as zoe walked over, red eyes gleaming as I crossed my arms trying to make myself more comfortable.

"That reminds me, wasn't Tori and Maxie planning their wedding?" I asked curiously looking at Cat. My eyes drifted to Mina who seemed bored enough after eating her food she stood up and went to join her girlfriend. My attention was centered back towards Cat and Zoe.

"That's like a year away, Tori can handle two or three months away from him."I raised my eyebrow.

"Are you taking Yaru with you?" I stepped forward to her, as Cat grinned. I could just tell by her face what the answer was. Zoe laughed at her smacking Cat in the shoulder a bit.

"If you're taking Yaru let Maxie come. Have a couples retreat." I looked at Zoe for a moment giving a small fake laugh.

"Right guess that makes me and you the overbearing parents then." Zoe laughed, making me a little happy on the inside. It was a stupid joke though.

Yaru came walking over to us, making me watch him for a moment as he did. Wrapping his arm around Cat, the cyborg seemed interested in what we were talking about as Cat excitedly showed him the small piece of paper with the mission on it. I looked back at Mina and Kylie, the two of them intermingling sent shivers down my spine. Like some sort of protective mother, especially considering Kylie was a vampire.

I released my arms and started walking towards the restrooms without another word. Cat was going to call Tori and tell her about the mission, at least, you got payed for this kind of thing. Since I had been helping out in the organization the low sum of money did keep pulling me back. I stopped when I noticed a rather peculiar young man standing by the men's bathroom. He was around six foot tall with short dirty blonde hair, resembling Seth in a way.

I felt suddenly very self conscious about myself, if I was like this in front of a simple stranger how was I supposed to be in front of Roy and the others in the fullmetal alchemist world. These missions since they were more in depth, we were given pre-made tropes. So that meant we could easily be separated, some of us could be military, another a simple farm worker. It was up to the higher ups to decide that. The recruiters who knew the area well.

My face heated up as I watched a young girl leave the woman's bathroom. Now for a moment I had to take a step back. She had long black hair, around her neck she wore a gold necklace. I didn't get to look at her face to see her eyes, and judging by her scent she was a hybrid. The man greeted her with a bow before heading back to the main hall. I stepped back, suddenly I didn't feel like I had to go to the bathroom anymore. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and continued walking down the hall towards the offices.

I stopped when I reached the president's office. Larger than the rest, the underground society held high regard for her and the council. Sometimes it confused me. Her name was plastered across the top on a plaque in gold letters. Arietta Tether, the first human to run the society. The president before her had been a gryphon by the name of Hailee. She vanished, like the famous hero Ivy, during the shadow breaker incident.

"Hey Abbs what you doing?" I jumped at the sound of zoe's voice. One thing about a vampire is they could walk around with no scent and silently. I held onto my chest for a few moments.

"God you scared me." I said trying to catch my own breath as she smirked at me.

"Tori's on board, president says to pack our stuff tonight and meet at the portal hubs early the next morning and we'll get assigned our tropes." I let out a breath of air. Looking at the woman carefully, nineteen we were so close to getting past the age where I could just completely forget about being a teenager. Though my mind was on other things at the moment.

"How can you be okay with this Zoe?" I asked suddenly, she raised an eyebrow at me confused. "The organization owns you now."

"Umm, excuse me, no one owns me." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well according to the organization they do, any inhuman who turns is considered theirs until they give the all clear. Why do you think they're keeping you so close to them. To make sure you don't endanger anyone." I pressed my hand against her shoulder. "These are the only times you'll be able to get away from them until they finish testing you." just like they did with me.

I walked passed her towards the main hall, smacking Mina on the back of the head as she was making out with Kylie. "Do that when people aren't looking, come on we're going home until tomorrow morning Kylie is coming with us if she wants." I grabbed Mina's hand and led her to the elevators. Nothing much else happened that night besides packing, and getting a dog sitter for the dogs. Getting Mina up so early in the morning was a huge hassle as well.

As we headed towards the portal hub, I looked at my watch, nearly four in the morning since then we'd been called in. The ones on this mission were at least sixteen people. Some of them I didn't know, besides for our group. Though, that girl with the golden necklace was there as the recruiters held out duties for us. I couldn't stop looking as Tori tackle hugged me. I tried to keep balance so that I wouldn't fall flat on my face. The deity woman seemed to be having a blast with an engagement ring around her finger. Ridiculously she was the deity of health, it figured as much with her magic strong point.

"Hi Tori, how are you?" I asked nonchalant, Cat was over in another corner with Yaru. I bet she was hoping for something close to central.

"I'm good, a wedding is expensive but money comes by fast." Yeah it did for us, it came along easily because dangerous missions payed well. Tori DIED the last mission, DIED, they sure as hell better pay us well! The recruiter came around with our three sheets of paper. Mina handling hers delicately, ultimately her girlfriend decided to stay home. She could join me and Zoe's singles club. But who knew how long that would last, Zoe was good looking enough to easily find a boyfriend specially at her age.

I opened the piece of paper up, "How the…" _fuhrer's assistant. _"I'm gonna be working with Riza and Roy are you kidding me." Tori giggled looking at me as she showed me hers. Central hospital doctor, I looked at Cat.

"STATE ALCHEMISTS!" She exclaimed, pulling out one of her long katana's. She waved it around and I didn't even flinch as I showed her mine. She frowned for a moment.

"Well we'll be in the same place, sometimes. I could introduce you to Roy and Riza I guess." I stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket.

"You're all provided with a house, some of you are going to live in the same house, others in small apartments. Just remember you aren't to engage the target alone. He might have friends so be careful. This place is safe to use your powers for the most part." One of the recruiters explained. I leaned off to one side as they opened up the portals, I looked at the back of the sheet. Me, and two unknown names. It made my attention turn towards the girl and her little or rather taller man companion. She was giggling at a conversation with him. I swallowed and walked over, "Excuse me, would these be you guys?" I asked.

"Oh…. Yes! I'm Elina Cartridge, this is my butler Adrian Knight." she introduced the man as he gave me a bow. Oh great, royals. I looked over at Cat, they were all gathering around the people they were lodging with. Surprisingly Cat was stuck with Mina, and Zoe was with them. Tori and Maxie were with Yaru, it made me giggle slightly. One couple separated, I could tell there would be a lot of visits. There would be no lying on this mission, Roy was well aware of the organization and the things they did. Aware of the other worlds as well. We could relax as much as we wanted. I grabbed out my phone just to make sure it was charged and grabbed my bag.

"Shall we?" I asked them, the two nodded before we headed into the portals into a small neighborhood near central. My best guess is this was where most of us were going to lodge, Elina lead us over to a house. Taking out a key and opening the door to the wooden two story house.

As we entered the dining room was right there. A long table sat in the middle where I set my things, the stairs right behind it, to the left was a small door opening into the kitchen and a back door to a rather nicely taken care of backyard. I walked up the stairs to check the upper floor. Three rooms, one in the middle of the hallway and then two that faced each other. Walking back down the stairs there was a hallway behind the steps to the living room in the back of the house. A nice couch, a coffee table in the middle. It wasn't a bad place to be living in.

As I walked into the living room, the other two followed me. "We're working in central as well we heard you were going to be Roy's assistant." I sat on the couch, folding my legs and keeping my hands on my thigh's. I was nervous, heart beating viciously against my chest around them. Strangers, good looking strangers at that.

"Ummm yeah." I responded, I really wanted to ask what they were. The man's last name sounded very familiar. I sat back, Elina's gaze was locked on me. "Sooo, how old are you?" I asked quietly.

"Twenty, I was born here in this world, so naturally I'm an alchemist. But my mother was also a Holy Demon." that explained the weird feeling I got from her that was for certain. I sighed standing up.

"I'm going to sleep before heading back over, I'll leave my number on the table just in case you leave before me." I mused, wanting to get out of the situation as quickly as possible. Leaving the number on the table I took my things up to the main room in the hallway, locking the door behind me I breathed before flopping and bed and falling asleep.

I stood in the center of the room after they led me to him. Dark hair, brown eyes. Roy Mustang. The new Fuhrer of the land, probably the strongest world leader around as well. This morning had been a disaster, Tori texting me Cat trying to call me as I tried to shove shirts on. By the time I got here, people were already trying to work around me. I was a hell of a lot uncomfortable, and in front of him even more so. Like I knew exactly what he was thinking as he finally looked at me to address me. I blinked for a moment, Sonnie whined in the back of my head.

"So, are you just going to stand there, or do something?" he asked making me jump a little.

"Ummm, what is it I'm supposed to be doing exactly?" I asked scratching the side of my cheek. As Roy leaned back in his chair, hands folded just beneath his chin.

"How am I supposed to know that? You're from the organization aren't you?" I sat down on one of the small couches.

"We're here to look for the keridian causing trouble, but in the mean time I'm supposed to assist you." he chuckled.

"I have someone for that, why don't you just go around the city. The organization I've already given them authorization above higher ups. They should know they don't need to assign you guys duties, as if you're trying to blend in." He stood up walking over to me. I recoiled back, "I don't need the lot of you fucking up this country more than it already has by other 'organizations' who claim to be doing the same thing as you." I could see the hints of viciousness in his eyes. Something happened here that we were unaware of wasn't it. I swallowed, trying to steady my breathing as I looked down nervously. How was I supposed to respond to that, how was I supposed to handle this. I heard the door to the office open. A scent filled my nose, and I matched it up with a face. Her long hair and determined eyes sending shivers down my spine. Riza Hawkeye, holding a few papers to one side of her was Cat. I stood up and decided to get as close as possible to the woman with her swords.

I clung to her clothes, as Cat looked at Roy for a moment. I was trying to weigh whether she wanted to hurt him for making my uncomfortable or not. She smiled though placing her hands on her hips. "We aren't here to ruin your country." she stated simply. As Riza smiled a little bit.

"She's right, this organization is a lot more calm than the others. They actually get the job done. Plus, you couldn't expect us to handle the situation with Edward busy with Winry." I stayed closer to Cat watching Roy as Hawkeye handed him a pack of pages. Roy had to inspect them before he dropped the papers on the floor and smiled.

"Well then I'm sorry for being so rude before to you." He patted me on the head, what the hell was he thinking anyway? I frowned at him, giving a small fake smile soon afterwards. I let go of Cat and crossed my arms. "Don't look at me like that, you can't blame me for being protective around strangers." He did have a point. So I couldn't entirely be mad. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Do you know where Edward Elric and Winry Elric are right now?" I asked him. Cat looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders towards her, "This happens to be one of the worlds I'm more informed on. And I'd really like to smack him for something." I watched as Roy smirked.

"Interesting…. there's a festival tonight that they'll be attending if you must know. You're relieved of duty." I soluted him before turning around and starting to walk out the door. I could hear Cat follow me and after the door was shut she poked me a little.

"Why don't you tell us these things Abby." I looked at her trying to think.

"Well I spent most of my time during the years inactive keeping track of other people. Did you really think the things I explained about Quelt and my other characters wasn't real. They aren't my characters, they're actual people. And Quelt's mother well, I kinda wanna slap him for sleeping with her." I growled underneath my breath. Cat laughed at me a little.

"You're something else Abby, something totally different." I glared at her, making an inhuman noise before hugging her lightly as we exited the building. So we had free time until tonight for the festival. The question was what to do, "Well what now?" I asked Cat.

"Call Tori, see what she's up to." I looked at Cat.

"Let's just head to the hospital and see." I dragged Cat along to the central hospital, the huge building had maybe five floor on it. Windows stretched across I stared upwards until we entered through the sliding doors. I had since gotten used to the scents of hospitals. My sensitive nose picked out ugly smells like a hellhound would. It was rather sad Cat had to leave her hellhound Talion at home this time. Highly considering we'd be here for a couple months.

We walked up to the clerk at the front desk, "Excuse me to you know where Victoria Tennison is?" I asked. The lady smiled at us, checking the computer.

"Room 206, Zoe Zaman is the patient she's treating." Oh great, we weren't even halfway through the day and Zoe was already hurt? I sighed, dangerous place for a vampire I supposed. This time Cat grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me up the stairs to the room. Throwing the door open with force where it smashed into the wall before closing behind us. I looked over at Zoe and Tori.

"Hi guys….. what are you doing?" Tori asked as I tugged myself away from Cat.

"Looking for you." I looked over Zoe again. She didn't seem to be bleeding or anything. My best guess was Tori had to give her blood tablets so she wasn't eating people left and right. "Tonight we're going to see Edward and Winry, there's a festival to so we might as well enjoy ourselves." I noted.

"Which is weird, you aren't one for social events." Zoe mentioned as I smiled a bit mischievous.

"I might have other plans." cracking my knuckles against each other. Cat cackled a little at me.

"She wants to punch Edward in the face really bad, and I want to watch her do it." My hands settled on my hips. Tori blinked at me for a moment, I didn't make any comment as I sat down next to Zoe.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked her. Zoe looked at me, laughing at the fact that I asked the question in the first place.

"I'm not going to die in the blink of an eye Abby." Well, that sentence hurt more than she knew. I frowned at her, she noticed my discomfort and immediately apologized. As I looked at Cat.

"How is it you always get in good with everyone first try. First it was Hak and now Roy and Riza." I crossed my arms, Cat waved her hand in front of her face teasing me.

"Maybe because you don't talk much and I'm more likeable. Which makes no sense." She had to think about that for a moment. I raised an eyebrow, most of the other worlds needed someone like Cat anyway. Humans where we lives, were morons.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright well, I'll see you guys tonight at the festival. I'll be near the stage trying to find Edward so I can kick his ass." I stood up and left. Heading down out of the hospital, the rest of the day I spent at a cafe until the sun started to fall and people were already gathering outside for the festivities. Central had always been a place for parties hadn't it. I sipped on my cup of coffee before placing it down and starting to walk out.

I scratched the side of my face as people started to gather around a stage where music was already being played. I thought I recognized it but I blew it off as I tried to look through the gathering crowd. I first spotted Yaru and Cat, walking towards them I smiled. "Hi Cat, Yaru." I looked at him for a moment as he smiled at me. "See Edward yet?" I looked at Cat who looked like she was excited.

"No, but you aren't going to chicken out are you?"

"He slept with a friend of mine, of course I'm going to smash my fist into his face." I grumbled a bit. Still looking around as I stuffed my hands on my pockets. My eyes scanned the crowd, I saw the back of the long blonde hair on his head. The woman standing next to him had greenish hair. Spotted, target aquired I started heading over towards him. Of course he'd never met me but as soon as I mention her name he probably would jump to. As far as I knew Ed and Ivy had been good friends.

I tapped him on the shoulder, he was a little taller than me since he'd grown but I cranked my hand back and let my fist line up square with his face. Edward went tumbling backwards as Winry stood in front of him, I shook my hand and he started to get up.

"What the hell was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"For sleeping with Ivy Walker you dumb shit." I hissed at him, making his gold eyes blink. Winry instantly relaxed at that point giving a sigh. I placed my hands on my hips, "and maybe I just really wanted to hit you in the face." my hand went behind my head as Cat and Yaru caught up with me.

"I saw that." Cat exclaimed cackling.

"Nice punch." although I appreciated their praise I watched Tori running over with a dragon on tow. Now the whole gang was here, besides for Zoe wherever she'd run off to. Probably here, but this place was surrounded by humans even with blood tablets she was probably going to have a hard time getting rid of blood urges. I looked back to Edward and gave a slight bow to him.

"Abby Lawless, I was friends with Ivy in her middle school years." I leaned up again, I wouldn't say sorry because I wasn't but he seemed accepting enough. The walker name was like a plague Maxie should know that.

"You aren't leaving me out of the fun you know." I turned around to face Zoe smiling at her. Of course we wouldn't I just was constantly worrying about her. Even though I really shouldn't have. Zoe was strong all on her own, it wasn't like she was a baby who needed looking after. I turned towards the stage, and suddenly it hit me who was up there singing. My hand came crashing down on Cat's shoulder multiple times as I dragged Tori closer.

"Guys, guys!" I pointed to the girl on stage, a red scarf wrapped around her neck. "That's Quelt." I suddenly felt myself freaking out looking around for some sense of standing. Tori blinked for a moment as the girl finished singing. I started to step forward, "HEY!" I called out to her. The girl would stop and stare at me with crimson eyes, sending shivers down my spine. She smiled and stepped off the stage as Edward and winry came to greet her.

"You know these people?" he asked. Quelt shook her head towards the blonde.

"I…" I got caught in my throat and recoiled. Tori hopped up in front of me.

"We're part of the organization on the earth your mother came from, the one that lives at least. Time and dimensions work in funny ways." She grinned well thank Itsume that Tori was here to explain things when I sure as hell couldn't do that. I whined a little and hung back as they started to talk. Cat too, but Yaru had already caught me by the wrist when I went to slip away. Tugging me closer towards him.

"Stop running away from uncomfortable situations. The more you expose yourself, than maybe it'll get better. Besides you've got us." his words rang in my ears like an annoying buzzing of a bee. I tugged myself away from him suddenly feeling even more uncomfortable than I previously had. I was about to open my mouth in protest but the stage exploded in flames.

The sound of the explosion made me cover my ears falling to my knees, people scattered I stood up after that and waited for something to happen. Another boy had grabbed my hand at that moment dragging me over to the side lines. When I looked at him I noticed it was Alphonse, Edward's younger brother. The teenager looked at me with a smile as I watched him run into the crowd.

"Abby are you okay?" Tori was yelling at me as she and Cat came running over to me.

"Does anyone know where Mina is?" I asked worriedly, tugging out my phone my hands were shaky enough. I went to dial her number and press the phone against my face, Quelt was helping the rest of them tend to the injured. The sight made me sick to my stomach. I heard the phone click when someone answered.

"What do you want Centipedle." the nickname was in lack of a better word, bad timing.

"Where are you right now?" I asked aggressively, my eyes drifting over Cat and Tori who were watching me. I turned back towards the wall, so that my back was facing the two of them.

"I'm in the house still, the library where I was assigned told me to leave they didn't need me." I breathed carefully. "I'm about to head out to you guys so." her phone clicked.

"MINA! you little fucking moron." I cursed out loud nearly throwing my phone but I stuffed it in my pocket.

"I'll go look for Mina, you stay here." Yaru had volentold me at that point. I looked at him with a ridiculous frown, he was trying to keep me near them. He knew for certain I'd try to slip away from a dangerous situation and try to crawl into some alley like a cat to stay alone. My eyes drifted over Cat and Tori who looked at me with concern. Cat turned and walked towards the fire to start helping the others.

I shook my head at Tori for a moment, holding onto the edges of her clothing as she went over to the injured. I let go and stayed in the background to watch them.

"You know bad stuff happens whenever guys like you show up." Edward looked up at me. As if he was looking for an explanation, it wasn't like I knew.

"Hey we were sent here to help you little tard." Cat snapped at him, as she started pulling people from the stage. I watched as Quelt started treating people until Tori stepped in and started using magic. My tails popped out curling around my waist as I crossed my arms. Unsure where to help since everyone had just been pulled from the fire. I watched the fire for a moment, narrowing my eyes I could have sworn I saw a shape runoff in there. It must have been my imagination though.

After the police showed up, they asked questions. I stayed off to the side on the truck letting Cat and Tori explain. My eyes were too focused on the ground to really care about anything. My body was tense, as I felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched looking up to see it was Quelt. she smiled at me.

"Take deep breaths it helps." I forgot, I knew everything about her, like she was my own writing character. It made me tense up more inching away from her and she respected my space.

"I know everything about you, it's kind of freaky because you don't know me. I know the names of your children all of them and who the fathers are." I muttered. "I didn't think it would freak me out this much." hopefully she only half heard me but she blinked for a moment. Thought nothing of it probably. I watched as Alphonse walked over to us.

"We're lucky you guys were here, thanks for the help." he smiled brightly. Quelt returned the same smile as I straightened myself in an attempt to be less awkward. I watched as Yaru returned to the spot, though what brought my attention was the lack of my teenage sister at his side. Making me stand up off of the truck I had been sitting on. Yaru placed a finger against my lips before I said anything.

"I couldn't find Mina, anywhere." He knew I'd freak out over that. I raised an eyebrow and made an angry growl.

"What do you mean you can't find her! What the hell happened!" I snapped at him. Cat walked over and pushed me back a little.

"Stop yelling at him Abby."

"Like hell, that's my sister what would you do if Tori suddenly vanished?" I stepped back, sitting back on the truck and crossing my arms. "I'm sorry." It wasn't entirely true, but I was already in a bad mood. My mind was trying to wrap itself around these situations. I remembered why I had wanted a normal life, so that it wasn't filled with all these awkward situations.

"Abby you need to calm down okay." Zoe waved her hands at me, I tried to, honestly I was trying.

"It'll be okay, I can go look for her, what does your sister look like?" My head turned towards Alphonse. I forgot that he was the nice one out of the elric family, Edward could be nice but he had a temper on him. I sighed releasing my arms from their tense state.

"She's fifteen, about five foot, her hair is dark red and goes just below her ears. Her eyes are green with a yellow ring around the middle." I tried my best to describe her as Alphonse nodded and started to walk off the direction Yaru had come from. I noticed Roy and Riza heading in our direction. They had already questioned Cat and Tori so I was guessing they got most of the story. Now the main question was, who started the fire.

"I'm starting to think you guys are bad luck incarnate." Roy pulled off his white glove, I ignored him half way. Wanting to say multiple things, but I had already said enough.

"Well it isn't our fault, these things happen when you get involved with the other worlds Mr. Mustang." Quelt said as she jumped off the truck as well tapping him on the collarbone. Her red eyes made him unsettled by the looks of it. I didn't blame him, the energy the angel gave off may have been calming but if you knew them like some of us you didn't want anything to do with them. She was lucky it was a simple hosts body, angels were evil and dangerous creatures obsessed with eradicating entire races.

"We're sorry for the commotion, investigate how you want but I'm here to help." Her hands rested on her hips. Edward came up to Roy with half of a glare on his face.

"You should stop complaining so much, you'll get wrinkles." it was hard to take that from a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail. I did assume the time frame called for it to be okay though. "Besides no one died, all that went wrong was a ruined festival." I looked past him to see Winry sitting on the side-lines. She probably didn't want to get involved in this kind of stuff. Winry had always been sort of stand offish. The first time she did get involved ended up badly as I remembered it.

"The lot of you should stop fighting though." Quelt suddenly turned to us. Looking between Cat and I. "Pressure in situations can be difficult to deal with, it's neither of your faults." I looked at the ground for a moment. She was right though, there was no denying that.

"Sorry Cat, she just, she's my only family I've got left." I looked at her and she smiled a little.

"We're your family too, but don't worry we'll find the little runt." She snapped her fingers as Yaru crossed his arms. He didn't look too happy with me, but I assumed he was going to let it slide. I sighed slightly recoiling again, not really knowing what to do now.

¨Ẅell all of you return to your homes, we have to clean up this mess you made.¨ Riza acted like it was all of our fault. We were not the ones who blew up the stage after all, but I said nothing by it. I liked her, and didn't want to get underneath her skin. I looked at Cat giving a small sigh before leaning forward and giving her a hug.

¨Sorry for snapping, I guess we will be looking for her tomorrow, we can meet in the courtyard of the government building.¨ The hug exchanged over to Tori. Quelt looked at me before placing a hand on my shoulder.

¨I'll walk you to your house.¨ I turned towards her fully, nodding my head I kind of guessed I wasn't totally here at the moment. Being vulnerable wasn't fun either.

The rest of the night I just curled into my blankets carefully, my hands wrapped around them. I tried to keep Sonnie quiet to get some sleep, all my energy had to go to finding Mina. At the moment nothing else was on my mind.

¨You have a really funny way of sleeping.¨ My eyes shot open as I raised my body. My head coming in contact with a young man making me rub the spot that now vibrated through my brain. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode, but after I settled down again I finally got to see who it was. It sent shivers down my spine as well.

¨Zakuro what the hell are you doing here?¨ I asked him, climbing to the edge of the bed as the short man just grinned with his sharp teeth. Zakuro was the deity of insanity, shot standing at a mere five foot in height with fluffy brown hair and green eyes. Just his energy waving off of him made me uncomfortable. One of some of the creatures that gave off an aura that could affect you no matter who or what you were. Yet, I remembered Zakuro being around during my middle school years.

"I may or may not be just checking on my sisters old living place, it's been borrringgg since our brother Denki left us." The deity complained placing his hands together and moving his torso back and forth. Zakuro was part of a religious trio, a religion known as Snowlit. Snowlit wasn't exactly like any other, they had no rules nor specific set of commandments to follow. Simply to follow your heart, and never to ever lie to yourself. Denki, the deity of guidance and corruption and Itsume, the goddess of everything and nothing were the other two of the trio. Itsume was born here in this world, for a long time she controlled the truth and decided who and who didn't get alchemy.

I only hoped that the girl and Seth's son didn't notice that he was here, as I looked at the clock I noticed that it was simply three in the morning. I glared at the man who simply giggled skipping around the room in some circles. "Don't give me that face deary, I'm sorry I simply got curious of you and your new friend. You don't know much about yourself do you?" Was he here to lecture me about my species, the damned dirty mutt himself was a mix of three animals in his true form. Sonnie growled in the back of my head, making me let out a shh out loud.

"Voices in your head, how does that feel. Or is it more animal instinct." He suddenly jumped up onto the bed getting closer to me as he ran his right hand through my hair. I made a small inhuman noise for his proximity, feeling suddenly more and more uncomfortable with his insane aura adding to that. He noticed quickly enough to pull away though with a frown on his face. "I apologize, you used to be so touchable when you were younger. Now you seem to dislike people even being around you."

"Yeah well, came with being betrayed over and over again and inhumans like you ruining my life." I tried to flatten my hair back out. Zakuro's frown returned to a smile as he crossed his legs and arms staring at me. "If you're here to visit Itsume's hometown, why the hell are you in my room?" Sometimes, the things that happened around me made no sense. Then again, maybe it was me that made no sense.

Zakuro poked at his nose, "I picked up your scent, you're one of the few people who remained on alternate versions of earth. Also I've been smelling sulfur all over the place for some odd reason. I thought it had something to do with your Sonticus friend but it doesn't." He whined a little, I saw a rat tail come up to his chest and he stroked it hugging the appendage. The large plump tail then slithered away as he leaned closer to me. "You know those idiots, Edward and Alphonse?" I scrunched up my nose a little.

"They aren't really idiots, but yeah what about them?" Zakuro giggled and jumped off the bed. "They're out looking for your precious little sister, and well don't you think that's a little dangerous. You can't just wake up all your friends in the middle of the night." my heart dropped. I wasn't about to go jumping out alone, but it looked like some others already beat me to it. Those morons, I know the had experience here but I kind of felt protective over the whole event of who and who was not looking for my sister.

Jumping off the bed I grabbed Zakuro's hand. "Go wake up Cat an Yaru for me then so I don't have to do it. You can all meet me in the town square." I headed towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind me to lock it. I quickly hopped in the shower, and exited to change my clothes before heading out. Zakuro already gone I had high hopes he was fetching Cat and Yaru. I could apologize to the vice presidents, but this was important as it could have been linked to the Keridian that we were looking for. Plus, it meant he could be using alchemy, making him a harsh opponent for the elric brothers alone.

I bundled the jacket I wore around my body as I reached the town square, watching my breath hit the air silently. I stood at a strange statue of a man just sitting in the middle of the courtyard, my eyes scanning over it. I wasn't sure who it was, but it was probably one of those famous founder type of things, about the comment that Zakuro made earlier though I finally noticed I could scent anyone because the scent of sulfur was too strong. It wasn't blown up in my face but it was prominent enough to stop my ability to pick out everyone's scents.

I went back to focusing with my eyes, wiping my nose for a moment when I spotted Cat and Yaru with Zakuro hopping around their heels. "Abby what the hell is this about at four in the morning." I smiled a little as Zakuro jumped onto Yaru's shoulders easily, despite him being taller than Cat. He pointed to the sky.

"Because, some blonde haired idiots went looking for her sister and you guys are rather important to the organization no?" He grinned, Yaru looked up at him with a unamused look. Grabbing the deity by his ankles but he vanished and appeared again leaning against Cat's shoulder. "Vice presidents have to monitor special cases." he jumped away again heading over to my side but made sure to keep a fair distance away from me thankfully.

"Edward and Alphonse went looking for Mina and I can't smell them either because of this weird Sulfur scent going around." I rubbed underneath my nose. "It's not a homunculus either." that would have been the first thing she would have assumed but there was a list of other creatures who smelt of sulfur. I didn't think this strong, it was like someone had just sprayed it out all over the place. Curse Zakuro for making me notice it, Yaru stepped forward for a moment.

"We'll split up, keep an eye out for both Mina and the Elric bothers." His eyes moved over Cat and Zakuro. Cat kept her hands on her swords and shot off in the right direction, she was probably excited to cut up whatever had their hands on my sister. Not that she cared about Mina is was the people. I let go of my coat and started walking behind the statue in the other direction, everyone else scattered. I suddenly felt more vulnerable than I should have really.

I calmly started down one of the alley's, Sonnie whined in my ears as I walked. Obviously something was unsettling about this entire situation, if he was getting upset it meant whatever we were chasing he know what it was. I placed a hand against the stone wall next to us, moving my head to look behind me and then in front. How were you supposed to even start to look for somebody in the dark and having no clue where they were. It seemed totally impossible for someone like me who had a bad sense of direction without her nose.

Everything had gone completely wrong though, we were scattered in all different directions looking for these guys. I would have been able to find the elric brother easily if this sulfur wasn't around. I was probably the only one having trouble as well, I wasn't totally weak, but I hated fighting -unless I had to do it. I felt more like a monster if it came down to it. The first time I snapped was when Yaru stopped me from tearing into a creature when my friends first got involved in the organization.

I went to turn around the corner and the sulfur scent got stronger. I covered my nose for only a moment before my body collided with an unknown figure causing me to stumble backwards. When I looked up to see who had run into me, I felt my eyes change to their purple color I'd gotten used to being able to tell because my head felt cooler than it did normally. Tori was leaning at my feet, I released my hand and raised an eyebrow. "Tori what are you doing out here?" I asked when the woman raised her head smiling. Her hands gripped both my wrist, I moved away pulling my left wrist in front of me as her teeth came down hard on my skin. Puncturing my skin I screamed out loud from surprise, using my other hand on her head to try and push her away. I wasn't trying to hurt her, but with my wrist bleeding she pulled back suddenly, a chunk of skin following her in her mouth.

Tori was the source of the sulfuric smell, I hadn't noticed it until now. I slide backwards on the ground to get away, standing I was a bit wobbly from the shock as she raised herself. "What's wrong don't like the way your friend is acting?" she giggled. I slapped my right hand against my forehead, why couldn't I have noticed it earlier. A shadow breaker had infected her, they smelt mainly of sulfur since they consisted of a pliable shadow. They were small creatures who could enter any species body, take it over and push the host into their inner worlds. Accessing the victims memories as well, they were masters at mimicking personalities, and it was a even bigger pain in theass to get rid of them.

Tori or rather the shadow jumped at me again, if I hurt her Cat would kill me and I didn't entirely want her waking up covered in wounds either. I turned around and started to run the other way, hopefully I had more agility than her body did. I stopped when I reached a dead end of the alley, a trashcan was pushed up against the wall. I climbed on the top of it, watching Tori coming my way. I could only pray someone who knew how to get rid of the shadow breaker showed up. Someone who had large amounts of spiritual pressure, I knew how to do it but I wasn't skilled enough I would end up harming Tori's soul.

"Scared little girl." She started moving her hips. "Stop doing that you jackass. That isn't even your body." I snapped at her. A small laugh left her lips as she leaned off to the side, she jumped onto the trashcan and wrapped her arms around my throat. Not before someone tugged her by the collar away from me onto the ground. "TORI WHAT THE FUCK!" Cat yelled as I stood up. She was more liable to believe Tori, so the shadow was going to try and convince her I did something wrong. I held onto the space where my flesh was missing and bleeding out.

"It isn't Tori, someone got a hold of her body." I told her before she could say anything. "Yaru and Zakuro are the only ones who can treat her, where are they Cat." The pain and adrenaline caused my body to move faster. I knew the pain was less because of this as Tori started to run in the other direction. They obviously knew they couldn't take two on one.

"Let's follow her then and get her to them." Cat jumped down the trashcan as I followed her, turning down the alley we saw her turn in. I stopped when I saw a familiar face, a sadly dangerous and threatening familiar face. I froze, Cat was still heading for Tori when the pink haired man pressed his hands together and then against the floor. The wall of concrete raised and Cat went straight into it, I dropped to my knee's curling my hands around my arms. She turned back to look at me.

"Cat….. that's the man who killed Sasha." My voice cracked, whimpering as her expression changed from whatever it had been to complete and totally pissed.

"I'm going to rip his eyes out and shove them down his fucking throat!" She yelled, making me wince as she pounded against the wall. They were probably gone by now, I placed my hands on the sides of my head. Feeling a hand on my back I jumped suddenly, standing up and stepping back to see that it was Yaru with Edward and Alphonse. Though my body was still trying to settle itself from the shock I pressed myself up one wall and pressed my good hand against my forehead.

"What happened?" Edward asked, Cat snapped towards Yaru. "That bastard took Tori, he probably has Abby's sister too. He's the murderer the organization beens looking for." She was infuriated. As Alphonse approached me he gently grabbed my wrist to look at it. A frown on his face. I kept myself silent, my tongue was still tied over the words I had said earlier. Looking at the ground I avoided any and all eye contact.


End file.
